A Very Special Birthday
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Today Cory would have been turning 32 RIP Cory I miss you everyday so today this story is in his honor it's a very sexy birthday Monchel Story 3 Enjoy and yes its Season 5 for this so they are filming in NY and Cory is in the show still as Finn but in NY its my story line so ya… anyway enjoy the story


**A Very Special Birthday (Monchel Story) **

**Today Cory would have been turning 32 RIP Cory I miss you everyday so today this story is in his honor it's a very sexy birthday Monchel Story, Enjoy and yes its Season 5 for this so they are filming in NY and Cory is in the show still as Finn but in NY its my storyline so ya… anyway enjoy the story.**

**It was May 11****th**** the day Cory Monteith was born he and Lea were relaxing in their LA home, Lea and Cory were sound asleep as it was only 3 in the morning.** **Lea rolled over in her sleep and snuggled closer to Cory for warmth it was a chilly Sunday morning she had the window open a fresh breeze blew in and it was chilly so she snuggled up to Cory's chest. **

**She smiled in her sleep and slept the most of the morning. Six A.M came and Lea's alarm went off she woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at Cory's sleeping form and just watched him for a little bit. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took and she could see the slight rhythm of his pulse beating in his neck she wanted so bad to just lick at it and wake him up in a loving matter, but she kept her control and slowly rose out of the bed she crept off to the bathroom. She saw Cory move in his sleep and cuddle up against her pillow and a small smile formed on his lips as he breathed in the pillow and kept sleeping. Lea silently laughed and said he is such a big teddybear. **

**Lea got ready for the day she knew it was Cory's birthday today and they were throwing a surpize party down at the paramount studio for Cory he knew nothing about the party so Lea wanted to sneak out of the house and get to the studio before him. She showered and grabbed a small post it note and wrote on it and gently placed it on Cory's forehead so when he looks in the mirror he will see it on his forehead. She laughed at how it stuck to his forehead and silently left the house. **

**Cory finally awoke from his long slumber and patted Lea's side of the bed and noticed how cold it was and she was no where in sight. He sprung up and thought she might be down in the kitchen area or in the bathroom. So he walked to the bathroom and saw it was dark so he flicked on the light and when his eye's adjusted to the light he looked at himself in the mirror and saw the post it note sticking to his forehead. He took it off his forehead and read it. It read hey birthday boy I know we are not shooting today but Ryan called us in for a group meeting I didn't want to wake you up because you looked super tired so I stuck this to your forehead. Get cleaned up and come down to the lot. Cory sighed great he had to work on his birthday. Cory took a shower and got dressed for the day and headed into the kitchen and he saw another note on the fridge saying I grabbed a ride with Chris to the lot so the range rover is yours to drive to the lot today I'll just catch a ride home with you when the meeting is over luv Lea. Cory had some breakfast and texted Lea telling her he would be on the way. **

**CM: did the meeting start yet? **

**LM: No you still got time we are waiting for you though RIB is not patient though so hurry your little Canadian butt up here (giggles) **

**CM: ok, ok I'm coming hold your horses tell RIB to just wait a few more minutes **

**LM: ok (Kisses) see you soon luv you **

**CM: Love you to bye **

**Cory placed his phone in his pocket and grabbed the keys to the range rover and headed out the door and to the garage area of the house and headed inside the car and drove to the lot **

**Lea and the rest of the cast and crew were all in the glee club room, the show maybe in NY from now on but Lea wanted to throw his surpize party in the choir room one last time. Lea told everybody that Cory was on his way and that he should be here soon they all took their places and hid in diff area's of the choir room and they shut off the lights. Cory arrived at the lot and parked in his and Lea's parking spot and turned off the car and headed out to the school studio. He walked in and heard nothing it was very quiet he wondered where the meeting was being held. He saw a sign on the lockers that said Glee Cast Meeting meet in the choir room. He thought it was a little odd to meet in the choir room as they no longer film in there but he was like the what the heck it's a great room to go back to and spend time in. **

**So Cory went down the hallways until he stood by the choir room door he peeked in the window and saw the room was dark. He was confused but turned the door handle and went inside it was pitch black inside. He called out Lea's name and all of a sudden the lights turned on and everybody came out SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORY! Cory jumped back a little suripized at the outburst and he smiled his goofy grin and Lea came up to him and hugged him and gave him a kiss. Cory hugged and kissed her back. "Happy birthday Cory" Cory smiled when Will came over and gave him a hug and pat on the back while Ryan, Ian and Brad came into the room wheeling in a big cake with Cory's name on it. It was a cake shaped like the glee logo. Cory was amazed he loved his Glee family always supporting him no matter what. "I don't know what to say guys thanks so much, I love you all" as he went around the room hugging everybody. **

**After cake and presents were done Ryan came over and said "This isn't the only part of the party we rented out the club down the road for the cast only so we are going to go out and party. Everybody in the room cheered and piled out and drove down to the club, which was called the tiger cage. The place was amazing it was decked out with party stuff all over for Cory. As they cake and everything already this was just a party to hang out drink and have fun. Mark and Naya were dancing together while Mark was drinking a beer and having a good ole time. Chris and Darren were up on the stage singing Stop in the Name of love. Lea led Cory over to the dance floor. "Come on Cory dance with me." Cory laughed "Ok fine you know I suck though." "Meh I don't care just do whatever you call it Tiny dancing." Cory just laughed and busted out his version of dancing named Tiny Dancing where he just stands there and does this little dance with his shoulders. Lea laughed and joined him. **

**The party was starting to die down and half of the glee cast were heading home everybody came over to Cory one last time and gave wishes and hugs before heading out for the night, they had a long day tomorrow of filming for more NY episodes. Lea and Cory were sitting on one of the couches over by the bar, Lea was nursing her third wine cooler while Cory was slowly sipping one of his beers. He was driving tonight so he only was having one drink. Lea on the other hand was kind of tipsy she was watching other people dance as she snuggled up on his shoulder. **

**Lea nibbled on Cory's earlobe and he growled out her name. She huskily whispered in his ear your birthday party ends here but my present is when we get back home. Cory just moaned his moan non-audible over the loud music in the club. Lea got up from her spot and put out her hands and guided Cory over to the dance floor. She whispered in his ear one more dance before we get out of here. Cory just shook his head ok and Lea pulled him to the dance floor. **

**She started to grind up against his lower waist while running her hands over his chest ranking her nails over his pecs and feeling the music pound through his chest. **

**Cory ran his hands through her hair and down her back while they swayed to the music. Lea was in high heels tonight she was above height she took her tongue and ran it over Cory's neck she licked and nipped at the pulse point in Cory's neck feeling it beat to the rhythm of the music fast and hard. She knew he was hot and ready for her as feeling his erection by her core. She was already hot and ready and he knew it very well. **

**She whispered in his ear "let's get out of here." Cory just growled out in lust and love and told everybody they were heading out and thank you for the party and everything. Everybody said their goodbyes and told them they would see them on set the next day. Lea got into the car and Cory got in the driver's seat and got home as fast as he could without blowing any stoplights or getting pulled over. **

**Lea pulled him into the house and Cory took control and Lea leaped onto Cory's middle and wrapped her legs around his waist and snaked her arms around his neck and she started passionately making out with him, her tongue begging for entrance Cory obliged and let her in. Lea explored his mouth tasting the beer he had and Cake from earlier it was sweet just like him. Cory made the kisses hotter by the second as he stumbled and walked to their bedroom and gently lied her down. Lea made him stop his actions and said, "No it's your birthday I'm in control tonight love." Cory got comfy on the bed while Lea did a strip tease in front of him slowly taking off her dress and now only standing in her bra and undies she climbed on the bed and straddled Cory's waist. Feeling his harding member acing to be released Lea slowly leaned down and took her teeth and pulled down his zipper and unbuttoned his pants and let his member be free of the pants prison. She took out his member and slowly started to stroke him Cory's head rolled back as he growled in passion with feeling Lea's smooth hands on his dick. He loved feeling her, he wanted to be inside her badly. "Stop teasing I want to be inside you Cory growled out." **

"**In due time love I want this to be slow and steady and just you enjoying your birthday gift from me." Cory moaned out in pleasure he knew what was coming next he could tell by Lea's eyes. She pulled down his pants and boxers and she ran her hands up and down his chest making him take off his shirt she ran her hands over his chest some more playing with a little bit of chest hair in the middle of his chest, she ran her hand over left side of Cory's chest placing her hand there feeling his fast heartbeat underneath her palm, she kissed each nipple and slowly nibbled on them making Cory moan out her name in pleasure. She smiled down at him with lust in her eyes, she took her tongue and traveled all the way down until she reached his dick and took him into her mouth. Cory's hip's bucked making Lea gag a little but she relaxed her throat mussels and continued to suck him off licking the tip like an ice cream cone. Cory's breathing sped up and Lea knew he was close to cumming. She wanted him to so she took her other hand and teased his balls a bit and that sent him over the edge, he came hard into Lea's mouth. She swallowed every last drip Lea released his dick out of her mouth with a slight pop. She watched as Cory came down from his post organism his chest heaving with each breath she laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat slow down to a normal beat again, she kissed him hard and passionate and asked him if he was ready for round two as she slowly started to stroke him once again to get him hard. **

**All Cory could do was just moan and squeak out yes and Lea removed her bra and panties and Cory ran his big hands over each breast teasing her nipples with his thumb and licking each one sucking on one and rubbing the other. Lea moaned out his name and titled her head back. Cory traveled down and stuck a finger inside her and felt how wet she was for him he stretched her and slowly started to enter her. Lea' gasped out at the feeling of him going inside her core. Cory has been inside her plenty of times but tonight it felt extra special Cory slowly started a slow rhythm back and forth while kissing her passionately. Teasing and nipping at her pulse point feeling it beat against his tongue. Lea moaned out Cory's name as he hit her G-spot over and over making her moan out his name louder with each trust. Cory picked up his speed and he was close to the edge and so was Lea they both came together. Cory was spent and he slowly eased out of her core and rolled over and laid on the bed while Lea did the same and once she caught her breath and her heart rate returned to normal she snuggled into Cory's chest and whispered "Happy birthday baby." Cory smiled and kissed her softly while he pulled the blanket up and covered them both and Lea snuggled up to Cory's chest and fell asleep to the soft sound of his heartbeat. **

**End **


End file.
